ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Tomahawk
Tomahawk, later abbreviated to TMHWK, was a heavyweight robot that competed in Series 7 and Series 9 of Robot Wars. In Series 7, it was eliminated in the first round after becoming immobilised by IG-88, before being smashed open by an ocean buoy. The robot's name came from the Tomahawk, a type of hatchet-like axe known for its origin and use by Native Americans. Versions of Tomahawk Tomahawk was originally a tracked, box wedge-shaped robot with a low profile, making it one of the most recent robots to use tracks as locomotion. Its weapon was a double-bladed pneumatic axe modeled on the Native American axe. The axe was said to double as a flipper, and had fast self-righting capabilities. Tomahawk itself was powered by a 750w electric motor, weighed 97kg and was armoured in aluminium and polycarbonate, measuring 0.51m x 1.12m x 0.76m in diameter. However, the robot was untested, and did not prove durable during its only appearance in the original Robot Wars. TMHWK TMHWK substitutes its former tracked design in favour of a two-wheel drive system, and features a more powerful axe with interchangeable bladed and piercing heads. The robot is now painted in a striking purple, grey and orange colour scheme, and features two guiding wedges added specifically for Series 9. TMHWK's armour now consists of HARDOX and HDPE, making it more durable than the original Tomahawk, although its wheels are exposed from the top and it still suffers from reliability issues at live events. Robot History Series 7 Tomahawk competed in Heat C, fighting IG-88, The Stag and Scorpion in its first-round battle. In order to withstand blows from the spinning weapons of IG-88 and Scorpion, the team bolted on extra armour panels to Tomahawk's sides in an attempt to give it further protection. In the battle itself, it immediately charged into Scorpion and The Stag, but missed its first axe blow on the latter, and was hit from the sides and rear a few times by IG-88. These attacks buffeted and immobilised Tomahawk, which fired its axe in an attempt to show signs of mobility. IG-88 briefly nudged Tomahawk before Tomahawk axed Scorpion, getting its axe embedded through one of the latter's wheels. Tomahawk was then pushed back across the arena by Scorpion and The Stag, before Scorpion and Cassius Chrome shoved it towards a CPZ. Refbot counted Tomahawk out as The Stag drove itself into the pit, before Cassius Chrome punched its sides and pushed it into Sergeant Bash and onto the Drop Zone. There, an ocean buoy was dropped onto Tomahawk, which dislodged one of its top panels and buckled its chassis as it bounced. As a result, Tomahawk was eliminated from the Seventh Wars, along with The Stag. Live Events Tomahawk continued to fight in certain live events after Robot Wars finished, with a good degree of success including the Roaming Robots event in Denbigh 2005 where it managed to immobilise Tornado and heavily damage Kan-Opener in a 3-way melee. It was also seen at one of Roaming Robots' events at Birmingham 2005 where it did a demo in the arena damaging computer monitors with its axe. A few years after Robot Wars, Marco Van Hek (who now also owns Hades AKA Gravity 3) purchased Tomahawk. In August 2012, he and a few other roboteers from Belgium and the Netherlands began restoring Tomahawk to fighting form, at which point it was renamed to TMHWK. It came out of retirement and competed in the 2012 Winter Tour held by Roaming Robots. TMHWK lost in the heat, but is continuing to be run today. Van Hek would go on to compete in live events with Brutus, while his latest heavyweight, Cobra, is set to compete in Series 9. TMHWK was then passed on to Marien van der Meer, and finally, Team Dutch Robot Girls. The newly improved Tomahawk made its first appearance in fighting at the Robot Wars live touring show at the Robot Wars World Championships 2015 at Colchester where it fought Behemoth, Eruption & Cherub in the first round of its heat. Tomahawk quickly lost mobility to one wheel, and was rendered immobile. Behemoth and Cherub were both thrown out of the arena before Eruption threw Tomahawk out, but regardless Tomahawk was eliminated due to its lack of mobility. It also took part in a separate Annihilator competition at the event where it immobilised very early on in the fight before being thrown out by Beast 2. Series 9 TMHWK will compete in Episode 1, facing former Grand Finalists Aftershock, Crank-E and Sabretooth in their group battle. It immediately charged towards Crank-E as the latter approached Aftershock, forcing Crank-E into Aftershock's flywheel and sending it flying through the air. As Aftershock continued attacking Crank-E, TMHWK momentarily drove up the side of Aftershock's wedge, before ramming Sabretooth head-on. The impact spun and immobilised TMHWK instantly, allowing Sabretooth to push TMHWK from the side and churn into one of its side panels with its drum. TMHWK, despite its lack of drive, was still able to fire its axe, lifting it off the floor and allowing Sabretooth to get underneath and push it more freely. Another hit from Sabretooth ripped TMHWK's HDPE side panel off completely, before Sabretooth pushed TMHWK into Shunt and left it over the arena spikes, tearing one of its wedges off in the process. THMWK was flipped over by one of the spikes and left unable to self-right, with both it and Crank-E being counted out and eliminated from Series 9 as a result. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 7 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:British Robots Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Dutch Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 7 Robots Category:Robot Wars 2017 competitors Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots with Bladed Axes Category:Robot Wars Live Event Competitors Category:Tracked Robots Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:Annihilator competitors Category:World Championship competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Robot Wars Series 10 Robots